1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for integrated asset management. More particularly, the present invention provides a means for aggregating information into a centralized computerized database and using that information to schedule and complete asset transition events. In addition, information from the asset transition event is added to the centralized computerized database to maintain an up to date aggregation of information regarding the asset. Thereafter, changes to the asset are monitored on an ongoing basis and information regarding changes thereto are incorporated into the centralized computerized database. As a result, information is available in the centralized computerized database by which future asset transition events can be managed.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer-related technology is advancing at a remarkable rate. New technologies are being introduced daily that add new functionality or features to pre-existing technology. As these new technologies are introduced, the prices of devices that incorporate those technologies drop. As prices drop, more and more users are upgrading systems and adding new devices. Consequently, sales of computer-related devices is currently at an all-time high.
This trend most heavily impacts corporations with large investments in computer-related assets. Often times, a large corporation is unable to manage its computer-related asset inventory. In most cases, there is no centralized system for monitoring and maintaining an up to date database containing all of the information necessary to make sound decisions. Companies typically have a mix of outdated equipment, relatively current equipment and state of the art equipment in their facilities. However, there is no good way to effectively track, monitor and report on all of the equipment at any one time.
In most cases, a physical inventory is taken to determine what assets the company has in inventory and the current status of those assets. Typically, a computer technician would access the existing asset and make either handwritten notes of the user's setting and preferences or input the information into a computer and save it to a diskette. This process is expensive and time consuming and yields a static result in which the data becomes stale as soon as the asset returns to service.
Effective asset management using existing methods is further limited because the information that is collected is not collected in such a manner that it is can be compiled, managed and updated in the future. Under existing methods, once the computer technician re-installs the information on a new machine, he destroys any records that he may have kept relating, for example, to the specific versions of software installed, the serial number of the computer on which it was installed or the date of installation and, if the information is saved, it is usually not accessible in an organized, easily-accessible manner. Consequently, when the new machine is ready to be upgraded, relocated or decommissioned, the computer technician must start anew to gather information about it and the user's settings and preferences.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method and system for integrated asset management.